tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hisui Hearts
Hisui Hearts ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter in Tales of Hearts R. Geschichte Kindheit Hisuis Mutter Iola Hearts zog zusammen mit einigen Gefährten in einen Krieg gegen den damaligen Kaiser Zirconia Tourmaline, in dessen Spiria Creed Graphite lebte, als sie noch mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Kohaku Hearts schwanger war. Er selbst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei seiner Tante Sapphire Hearts, die sich um ihn kümmerte. Nach dem Kampf kehrte Iola allerdings mit zerbrochener Spiria zurück und sie flohen gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe von Menschen zu dem Zauberstein, bei dem später Dronning entstehen sollte. Unter dem Baum, in dem sich der Zauberstein befand, gebar Iola dann seine Schwester und starb direkt darauf - sie schenkte aber dem Zauberstein in ihrem letzten Atemzug all ihre verbleibende Kraft, sodass dieser eine Schutzbarriere aufbaute. Dort wurde dann Dronning gebaut und Hisui wurde zusammen mit seiner Schwester von deren Tante Sapphire aufgezogen. Kohaku erzählte ihm im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder von eine Frau, die in ihrer Spiria leben würde, doch nie hat er ihr das Wort geglaubt. In all den Jahren haben sie die Schutzbarriere von Dronning nur selten verlassen, kennen sich allerdings dennoch recht gut in der Welt aus. Tales of Hearts R thumb|left|250px|Hisuis erster Auftritt im Spiel Am Anfang des Spiels erzählt Kohaku ihm, dass die Frau in ihrer Spiria ihr gesagt hätte, sie würde ein Soma benötigen. Da er sie nicht allein gehen lassen will, begleitet er sie aus dem Dorf, doch sie werden von Incarose angegriffen und bis zu einer Klippe zurückgedrängt. Dort wird Hisui von seiner Schwester von der Klippe ins Wasser gestoßen und ertrinkt beinahe, wird aber in die Nähe von Seeweiler gespült. Dort findet er recht schnell zurück zu seiner Schwester, die in Begleitung von Kor Meteor ist und auf dem Weg zu einem Soma ist. Da er es nicht mag, wenn ein Junge in der Nähe von Kohaku ist, ist er Kor gegenüber direkt aufbrausend, wird jedoch von seiner Schwester mit einem Tritt zurechtgewiesen. Beim Seeweiler-Schrein wird die Dreiergruppe dann von Incarose angegriffen, wobei Kohaku zusammenbricht, und sie fliehen zurück ins Dorf. Dort geht Kor einen Spiria-Link mit Kohaku ein, um ihr zu helfen, doch kurz darauf zersplittert ihre Spiria und verteilt sich über die ganze Welt. Hisui macht Kor dafür verantwortlich und will ihn nicht mitnehmen, lässt sich von Kohaku aber überreden. Zu dritt brechen sie zu einer Reise auf, um die fehlenden Spiria-Kernfragmente und somit die verloren gegangenen Emotionen von Kohaku zu finden. In Cynos begegnen sie der reisenden Händlerin Ines Lorenzen, die unter anderem Somas verkauft. Da Hisui keine eigene Waffe besitzt, kauft er ihr eines ab und verpflichtet sich dafür gemeinsam mit Kor dazu sein restliches Leben für sie zu arbeiten. Mit der neuen Waffe im Gepäck ist es nun auch ihm möglich, an Kämpfen teilzunehmen. Während des Reise gerät er immer wieder mit Kor aneinander und beginnt das ein ums andere Mal einen Streit mit ihm, obwohl die beiden gute Freunde werden. thumb|250px|Hisui versucht Lithia seine Gefühle zu erklären Schließlich muss er erkennen, dass Kohaku ihm die ganze Zeit über die Wahrheit gesagt hat, wenn sie von der Frau in ihrer Spiria sprach. Als es in den tiefsten Ebenen der Lignatore-Garnison dazu kommt, dass Incarose die Gruppe verletzt und Hisui schließlich einen Arm ausreißen will, weigert sich Lithia den Befehl von Creed auszuführen. Später entschuldigt sich Lithia für ihr Verhalten bei Kohaku und Hisui, doch Hisui sieht ebenso wie seine Schwester keinen Grund dafür, dass sie sich entschuldigen müsste. Er will ihr weiterhin zur Seite stehen und im Kampf gegen Creed helfen, wobei ersichtlich wird, dass er im Laufe der Zeit Gefühle für Lithia entwickelt. thumb|200px|left| Statusbildschirm Persönlichkeit Hisui hat laut seiner Schwester das Herz am rechten Fleck, doch er hat Probleme damit, sich richtig auszudrücken. Er passt sehr auf seine kleine Schwester auf, was schon beinahe wie eine Obsession wirkt, und mag es nicht, wenn sich ihr jemand nähern will. Er ist sehr streitsüchtig und aufbrausend, was sich insbesondere Kor gegenüber zeigt, da dieser Gefühle für Kohaku hat. Kampfstil Sein Soma ist seine Doppel-Armbrust, die er von Ines Lorenzen erhalten hat. Hisui ist vorrangig ein Heiler, kann jedoch mit seiner Doppel-Armbrust auch im Fernkampf agieren. Außerdem nutzt er Artes vom Element Wind oder Wasser und kann durch seinen hohen Magiewert damit viel Schaden anrichten. Wissenswertes *Er kann nicht schwimmen und wird schnell seekrank. *Vor Beginn des Spiels hat er sich eine Atomina-Fliegerbrille für 1.500 Gald gekauft, was laut dem Verkäufer ein Schnäppchen war. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es dieses Modell im Laden für 700 Gald gibt. *Er boxt Kunzite immer wieder den Bauch und tut sich dabei selbst an der Hand weh. *Wenn Kor zu lange schläft, weckt Hisui ihn, indem er in einem hohen Bogen auf ihn springt. *Als Kind hat er immer die Schuld auf sich genommen, wenn Kohaku ins Bett gemacht hat. *Als Kind hat er jedes Jahr zu einem Fest nackt einen Tanz aufgeführt und war öfter auf der Jagd. *Er kann gut kochen, da er dies früher immer für Kohaku gemacht hat. *Er schaut Ines oft auf die Brüste und vergisst hin und wieder, dass Beryl Benito ein Mädchen ist. *Sein Name bedeutet übersetzt Jade. *In Tales of Graces f trägt er auf seiner magischen Carta den Namen Jadeite. *Er tritt gemeinsam mit Kohaku als Gegner im Teamkampf der Arena in Tales of Innocence R auf. *Weil Somas ihre Form ihrem Träger entsprechend ändern, besteht in Fan-Kreisen die Vermutung, dass Hisuis Soma eigentlich das Geschoss seiner Armbrust ist. Darauf weist eine Plauderei hin, in der es das Geschoss ist, das sich verändert, wenn die anderen Gruppenmitglieder die Armbrust an sich nehmen. Charakterliste en:Hisui Hearts Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Hisui Hearts Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Hearts R